Resident Evil: Ever After ?
by Tsukiasagi Hikari
Summary: Satu lagi fic gaje yang idenya kebetulan nongol saat saya lagi bengong... Moga-moga bisa mengocok perut anda sekalian... kalo ga, yah saya minta maaf. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan dan kekurangan * RnR pliss


**RESIDENT EVIL: EVER AFTER (?)**

**Disclaimer**

Resident Evil itu punya saya dan Leon itu pacar saya! **Sekali lagi, Leon itu pacar saya **(Author digebukkin staff CAPCOM dan Di-rocket launcher ma Leon). Iya deh, Saya ralat, Resident Evil tuh punyanya CAPCOM dan Leon itu bukan pacar saya. Puass?! (author diinjek-injek staff CAPCOM, Leon, berikut para fans Leon)

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari **

**WARNING:**

**Rada OOC… dan Akan ada banyak OC en Ni cerita gariiing banget, lebih garing daripada fic saya sebelumya, jadi saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih **

**PROLOGUE  
**

Okeh kita mulai aja yah… Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Boss di RE 4 (siapa lah namanya, saya ga tau, karena saya ga maen game nya, cuman numpang liat adek saya yang maen *ditimpukkin pake granat*). Leon mengambil cuti panjang untuk liburan. Tapi entah kenapa, dia memilih untuk liburan ke Indonesia, tepatnya ke Jakarta. Oh, iya, leon ke Jakarta bawa pesawat pribadi lho…

Di dalam pesawat…

Leon: "Huh? Why is it so dark here?"

Hikari: "Hey, take off your sun-glasses first, you fool!"

Leon: "Ah, yes… I forgot that… *ngelepasin kaca mata item nya* WHAT? How did you get in here?"

Hikari: "Aww, man… I'm the author here. So, it's up to me, got it?!"

Leon: *sigh* "Whatever… But, why is it me? Why did you choose me to be your victim in your weird fan fiction story…?"

Hikari: "As I've told you before, I'm the author here. So, don't make me angry! If you dare to make me angry, I will…"

Leon: "What will you do then?"

Hikari: "I'll write that you have an air-plane crash…" *EVIL LAUGH*

Leon: "No… Don't do that, Ok. I'll do anything what you want ok…" *terpaksa*

Hikari: "Ok, first, I want you to eat this…" *sambil nyumpelin jelly ke mulut Leon.*

Leon: "WHAT THE—HUMPH…" *terpaksa nelen juga*

Hikari: "Ngerti ga yang aku omongin sekarang?"

Leon: "Uh… Ah… ngerti…" *bingung*

Hikari: "Okeh! Berhasil… berhasil… berhasil… HOREEE."

Leon: "Rasanya pernah denger nyanyian seperti itu, tapi di mana ya…" *mikir*

Hikari: "Hmm…Udah, ga usa dibahas lagi lah. Sana lanjut!"

Leon: "Tanya dong… Tadi yang kamu kasi makan ke aku apaan si? Enak lho…" *innocent mode: ON*

Hikari: "Ooh… itu jelly penerjemah, tadi aku mampir dulu ke rumah Nobita, trus minta deh tuh jelly ma Doraemon. Jadi kan aku ga perlu nulis fic ini pake English. Hohoho…" *ketawa ala Shinchan*

Leon: *JawDrop + SweatDrops*

Hikari: "Da ah… lanjut sono."

Leon: "Iya… Iya… Eh tapi gimana? Lanjut gimana maksudnya?"

5 detik…

10 detik…

30 detik…

1 menit…

Tak ada jawaban…

Leon: "WOIII…?!"

5 detik…

10 detik…

30 detik…

1 menit…

Tak ada jawaban… Tapi ada selembar kertas kecil…

Leon: *ngambil kertas trus ngebaca* "Halah…" *geleng-geleng + SWT* "Tapi kok da ga pake kacamata item, masi gelep aja yah? Ada yang ga beres kali yah…" (baca Naskah yang ditinggalin Author) "Hmm… landing di mana yah?"

Akhirnya pesawat Leon pun dengan mulus mendarat di stasiun Gambir…

Leon: "WOOOIII!!! AUTHOR SARAP!!! BUAT CERITA YANG BENER NAPA!!!??? MASA PESAWAT LANDING DI STASIUN KERETA??!!"

Hikari: "Bodo amat! Udah gua bilang, gua AUTHORnya. Jadi ya setera gua lah! Udah, benang merah, benang merah… CEPET!!!" *OVJ mode: ON* "Dari pada gua…"

Leon: "—cukup… Iya… iya… Gua turutin apa mau loe."

Kemudian Leon pun mengamati keadaan sekitar stasiun, sepi, tak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang terlihat… lalu...

Leon: *sambil ngeliat kertas kecil yang dikasih Hikari… trus dibaca* "Hmm, I smell something fishy here…" *ngeliat ke bungkusan kecil di deket kakinya, yang isinya ikan asin busuk…*

(maksud "I smell something fishy" yang sebenarnya adalah "Aku mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini")

Leon pun ber-JawDrop ria…

Hikari: "Dah ah, cukup dulu prologue nya… cape gua."

Leon: "Buat cerita yang bener dong…" *pasrah*

Hikari: "Iya… Iya… nti di chapter 1 yah, gua serius dah." *EVIL GRIN*

Leon: "Perasaan gua ga enak nih…" *merinding*

Hikari: "Maaf ya kalo cerita di prolog ni kependekkan. Tee hee,,, Tunggu yah Chapter 1 nya. See ya… Muah…"

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**


End file.
